This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not just as admissions of prior art.
In the most commonly employed configurations, the coupling mechanism in surgical robotic system transferring the controlling motions from the functional end of the robotic arm to the detachably attached surgical instrument has a finite range of motion owing to the arrangement of components on its either side. The limitation in motion adversely hampers the free movement of the coupling arrangement, so necessitated during the surgery. Now, in order to compensate for the undue loss in free motion of the coupling arrangement, the robotic arm may have to traverse an undesirable broader course that may enhance probability of potential conflict between said arms.
Recently, advancement in coupling mechanism is witnessed in the form of modular interfaces that allow easy detachability of surgical instruments or diagnostic devices and their movement independent of the robotic system during performance of surgery. With introduction of modular interfaces, the traditionally occurring cannula assembly that allows long narrow surgical instruments to work inside the body through small access incision or port site may not be of substantial help owing to the attachment means specific to existing coupling arrangements.
Now, particularly when deploying the interface at the manipulating end of robotic system, since the interface is held freely movable to allow it traverse an undesirable broader course to reach remote aperture sites within the body cavity, the stability of whole interface-cannula complex is of prime concern. Current designs propose various structures, some quiet complex and some not rigid enough to hold cannula intact during full play. In addition, it is desirous to have uniform system of attachment of cannula independent of the size and dimensions of cannula and the connector.
In the light of aforementioned challenges, there exists a need for standard cannula design capable of establishing a rigidifying secure connection with the modular interfacing arrangements and preventing any accidental slippage of cannula during surgery.